


Unreliable Narrator

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Atonement (2007)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, First Time, Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't keep the lie from coming undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreliable Narrator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) for the prompt _Briony/Cecilia, undone_.
> 
> Additional warning for mild references to canon underage voyeurism.

With a touch of Cecilia’s hand, the web starts to unravel. The words of her story change as they appear on the page, independent of their author. Cecilia’s lips hush away every thought, every plea for forgiveness, every admission of guilt. In kissing her now, she throws away her happy ending with Robbie, she throws away Briony’s sacrifice, her selfless attempt to let them have their love.

Perhaps not so selfless. Perhaps all of this was an exercise in making herself feel better. There was no other reason for Cecilia to smile up at her, her eyebrow quirked as she pulled off the standard issue nurse’s stockings and trailed her hand over skin, almost possessively, almost sisterly.

Briony closed her eyes, halting her fingers on the typewriter. How could she tell the world this story, this private story between herself and her sister? A story of jealousy and bitterness that drove them all to such ends, that was the story she’d sell. But no, not jealous of her beautiful Cecilia. Jealous of Robbie. For though she barely understood the words of his letter, they were her words too, after seeing her sister rise from the water like a mer-creature of fairytale. Too young to understand it, too young to think it wrong or impure in anyway. The love she held was the purest love she had. Until Robbie ruined it. Tarnished it. Twisted it.

Even though she’d stopped typing, she couldn’t stop seeing it. The very act she’d condemned Robbie for. She was old enough to understand it now. She was making it up and it was going off script, the way Cecilia’s delicate fingers dared go where she would let no others, tell tales nobody would ever dare speak.

As Cecilia’s fingertip pressed inside, breaking the purity she’d sworn she’d hold onto always, after what she’d done, she spoke the only words that needed to be recorded. Completely selfish, completely for her own benefit, as Celia was gone, really gone.

“I loved you.”

The past participle brought a tear to her eye but she is a writer, she couldn’t wilfully ignore it for the present. Not when the lie, the story, comes undone so easily when she forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
